


Big Brother's Gotcha

by LexiCon



Series: Dlots stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Imjustalazycat on tumblr, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Papyrus is a Good Brother, Pre DLOTS, Sans doesn't want to be alone, anxiety about growing up, because I just can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiCon/pseuds/LexiCon
Summary: Blue was content with his life. He's got his dream job in the Royal Guard, the human has broken the barrier that trapped all monster underground. And now it's time for him to start his biggest adventure yet; moving to the surface! A week before the big move, he's suddenly struck with a wave of anxiety about his future. It's a good thing that he has his big brother.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dlots stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Big Brother's Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah, I should be working on other things, yada, yada, yada... Take this fluffy bullshit until Give Up the Ghost decides to cooperate.

Big Brother’s Gotcha

  
  


Blue frowned, looking around in the small house he and papyrus shared Underground. It was an absolute mess of cardboard boxes, packing tape and wild piles of clothing and small trinkets. He sighed in exhaustion. 

The last few months had been a whirlwind of activity for the young skeleton monster. He’d finally managed to convince Alphys, the captain of the Royal Guard that he was ready for a full position after months of training. And his first assignment was to capture the small human that had been walking around Snowdin forest. 

To say that he’d failed would have been a colossal understatement. He’d not only failed to capture the human whose name turned out to be Chara, but the two of them had actually ended up becoming friends! But he didn’t feel too put out by it, considering that the human had also convinced Alphys to be her friend as well. And then the human had even broken the barrier!! He was a little fuzzy on the details but he was pretty sure that he’d helped her do it too.

Finally, he was getting a chance to go beyond his childhood home to see all of the places he;d only seen and read about in his games and movies. Despite the fact that Chara had repeatedly explained to him that the world above would never be able to live up his expectations, Blue was incredibly excited. How could he not be? He’d finally be surrounded by people he hadn’t grown up all his life around and get to experience things he’d only dreamed about. 

It was the week before he and Papy would finally be able to move into the new house that his brother had found. Soon they would be saying goodbye to Snowdin and the Underground forever. 

The young monster was hard at work, sorting through all the things he was ready to pack and what he’d need to keep out for the next week. He sighed again and finished taping off a box of pictures of him and Papyrus around Snowdin and Waterfall. Placing the box on top of one of the larger ones that held most of his winter clothes, he glanced at the alarm clock on the small table beside his bed. He was shocked to see that it was nearly 1 in the morning. Damn, no wonder he was tired. He’d been going at it for five straight hours.

Blue groaned and stretched his spine out, listening to the satisfying  _ pop _ it gave as it straightened out. He huffed when he saw several pictures still laying on his comforter set. How the hell had he missed those when packing the others? Grumbling, he walked over to his bed and snatched the offending photos. He flipped through them and blinked. He’d never actually seen any of these before…

They were of Paps and him again, but Blue appeared to be much younger. He smiled at the two little boys holding hands and grinning in one, in the second one, he was on Papyrus’ shoulders, happily laughing at something just out of shot. He froze when he saw the third photo, in it he was just a tiny babybones, wrapped up snug in a light blue blanket with a mustache binkie in his mouth. His brother was sitting on their sofa, cradling him in his own small arms. Blue was fast asleep, secure in the safety of his big brother’s embrace. It was a normal enough picture of two siblings, most likely taken by a parent he had no memory of. What shocked the young skeleton the most was the look of absolute adoration in Papyrus’ bright orange eye lights.

He laughed softly and set it on the bed to look at later, and turned his attention to the remaining photos. It was more of the same, through nearly all of his childhood. His first attempt at cooking (thank god Paps had come home in time to stop him from burning the kitchen down, how was he supposed to know that cereal couldn’t be cooked on high?). There were the first couple photos he’d taken with the new camera Paps had bought him for his 13th birthday. His first summoned attack… on and on it went. Though the scenery and ages changed, one detail stood out to the skeleton. 

In every photo, every major event that had ever taken place in his life, standing beside with the same carefree smile and look of pride and affection in his eyes, was his older brother. 

In fact, the more Blue thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn’t ever recall a time his brother  _ hadn’t  _ been there to support him. Whether it was his first day at school or just to cheer him on through a particularly annoying boss battle in his games, Papyrus had  _ always  _ been there in the background, with no complaints. He clutched at the stack of photos as a disturbing thought entered his mind. 

Everything was changing. Not just for him, but for Papyrus as well…

What would his brother do once they settled on the surface? Sure they would live together...at first. But how long would it take before his brother to realize that he didn’t need to stay with Blue? He wasn’t a child anymore, he didn’t need to be taken care of… What would happen when Papyrus found someone he actually wanted to spend his life when instead of his anxious and introverted little brother….

“Uh, you do know that we still have a week before we leave, right?” Blue jumped at the sudden amused voice behind him. His brother was leaning against his open door, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top; his trademark grin on his face. It was like the elder skeleton had a sixth sense for when Blue’s mind started to implode. 

Blue felt his bottom jaw start to tremble slightly. How did he never realize just how much he relied on his presence in his life? He stared at him until Papy tilted his head in confusion. 

“Uh, Bro?” You okay over there?” Papyrus hesitantly asked. Blue sniffed and rubbed at his tired eyes.

“I’m uh just trying to get ahead?” he said. “I left out the big stuff.” He attempted a smile and sniffed again. Papyrus raised a brow bone. Blue didn’t know if it was the dark cloud hovering over his skull, or the fact that he was shaking but apparently his brother saw something that alarmed him. His eyes widened and he made it over to where Blue was standing in two of the longest strides he’d ever seen him take. 

“Aw, Sans,” he whispered, approaching the spot Blue stood and held him by his shoulders. He stared into his eyes and he knew he’d been caught. “What’s going on?”

Blue sighed in defeat and pulled away to sit heavily on his bed. He threw the photos he’d been clutching onto the blanket beside him. Papyrus sat next to him, concern in his eye lights. 

“You’re...upset over some pictures?” he asked? The younger skeleton averted his eyes and crossed his arm over his ribcage. There were so many thoughts flinging themselves around his mind, he didn’t know where to start. He felt a hand settle on his back, rubbing gentle circles into his spine. 

He sniffled again at the sudden wave of emotion swept through him, nearly choking him with the weight of it. He clenched his fist under his arms and tried to breathe. 

“It’s okay, Sans,” Papyrus whispered, continuing to rub his back in an effort to keep him grounded to the physical plane. “You can work through this, just like before. I’m right here if you need me.” 

They sat in silence for a bit. Blue’s bones rattling, his hunched over form heaving as he fought down the overwhelming sense of panic that shook his soul. He sniffed occasionally and wiped his eyes. Papyrus yet again, a silent rock beside him. When he was calm enough, Blue straightened and cleared his throat.

“That’s it, Little Brother,” Papy praised, keeping his voice low. “Good job.” 

“Thanks,” Blue uttered hoarsely. 

“You wanna talk about what triggered this panic attack?” his brother asked, lightly. Blue blushed and averted his eyes. 

“It’s stupid,” he muttered, embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up.” Papy’s hand had moved up to massage his neck. 

“It’s not stupid if it caused you to panic like that, Sans,” he siad seriously. “Maybe a little blown out of proportion, but not stupid. So tell me what’s up? You’ve been so excited about this move all month. What changed?” Blue leaned into his brother’s touch. He didn’t really want to talk but he knew that he’d never be at rest until he did so he sighed and uncrossed his arms and placed them in his lap. 

“I realized that you were in all of the pictures,” he muttered. Gods, it sounded even more dumb when he said it out loud. Papyrus looked perplexed, and maybe even a little...hurt?

“And,” he started off slowly. “That made you...upset?” Aw, shit. Blue whirled around to face his brother.

“NO!” he exclaimed wildly. “It wasn’t that at all. I just realized that we’ll be surrounded by people we don’t know and it’s all going to be new and strange and what if I can’t find any friends and I’m doomed to spend eternity like a lonely loser and you’ve always been there for me and I’m next to useless to you and when we get to the surface you’ll find someone much better to spend your time with and I’ll lose you and I’ve never had to do anything without you before and I just don’t want anything to change! And I know that it’s selfish because you deserve to be happy too-” Papy held up his hand to stop Blue’s rambling.

“Whoa,” he said. “Calm down, Sans. I think I’m gonna need a map to find my way through that.” Blue groaned into his hands. Ugh, why was he like this.

“I get it. It kinda feels like everything is happening all at once,” Papy continued softly. “And you’re stuck between wanting to move forward and see what our new life holds and desperate for things to stay the same because it’s all some of us have ever known.” Blue nodded, cradling his skull in his hands and taking a shuddering breath.

“But we can’t keep holding on to our past. This is just another stepping stone for the coolest skeleton in the Underground. Fuuuck. The remaining emotion overcame him and suddenly there was no force that could have stopped the wail that came from the younger skeleton.

“ _ BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” _ he sobbed. Papyrus sat back, startled by this newest outburst.

“Sans-”

“Everything is going to change! We’re going to the surface and  _ nothing _ is going to stay the same. What am I supposed to do when you decide you don’t need me anymore?” Papyrus blinked in bewilderment, probably wondering why his younger brother was so fucking insane. Christ, he was crying so hard that he was practically hyperventilating.

“Aw, jeez, Sans,” Paps said, rubbing the back of his neck and winced at the high pitched wailing. Nonetheless, he pulled his baby brother toward him until he was holding him tightly in his arms.

“You’re stealing all of my lines there, Bro,” he whispered sternly as Blue soaked his tank top. “I know this is scary and maybe we should have talked about this sooner. Yes, everything is going to change. That’s just life. But you’re going to have so many more opportunities and meet so many people. Hell, some of them might even be half as cool as you are.” he squeezed Blue’s trembling form when he whimpered. 

“So we might not see each other as often up there. That’s okay right? It’s not like I’m disappearing forever. You’re going to go out there and do amazing things, and I’ll be there, just like always; watching you succeed and supporting you. And no matter what, I’m always going to be just a phone call away. One ring and Bam!” By the time Papy finished his spiel, Blue had managed to reduce his sobs to small hiccups and whimpers. He had also slid down at some point and now had his skull resting in his brother’s lap. He sniffed and hid his face in his tear soaked shirt, breathing in his familiar scent.

“I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon, Sans” Papyrus soothed, softly stroking Blue’s skull. “Besides, I’m more worried about the day when  _ you _ don’t need  _ me _ anymore. What am I supposed to do then? Be productive on my own?”

Blue choked out a laugh, worn out from having two panic attacks in a short period. He nuzzled into his brother, silently telling him that Papy didn’t have to worry either.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Sans,” the older monster said. “But I swear, you never have to worry about being alone.” Blue snuggled closer, his exhaustion finally seeping into his bones. He knew that his fears wouldn’t go away that easily. He wasn’t naive enough to think that things would be that simple.

For now, he was warm and safe and his worries had been put to rest. So, as the early morning wore on, he allowed himself to relax and doze off, comforted in the steady presence of his older brother until the sun’s rise.

  
  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> This was born (surprise surprise) out of a conversation with my best friend about the skelebros relationship. To quote her: "So they live together forever? What if one of them wants to live by themselves?"
> 
> Thus angst was created and I chose the Underswap bros because I was not about to dive into the rabbit hole of the SF boys with this one. And because it's something I don't think Blue has ever really thought about, let alone even considered happening. That one day, either of them might want to go off on their own...
> 
> I don't know how clear it was, but Blue does actually have a couple of panic attacks in this. They're not like the major one he experienced in Good Enough. Plus Swapy has been helping his brother through these attacks since they started so he's gotten pretty good at knowing what to look for and how to go about calming him down. 
> 
> I swear I'm working on GUTG! This next chapter is just proving slightly challenging >->;
> 
> Be sure to check out Imjustalazycat on tumblr for more content :)


End file.
